Good Night, Kagome
by Arutachi Tsuruada
Summary: Short One-Shot. Really...'Cute'. Kagome is out one night 'Gathering Firewood', while Sango is keeping from Miroku try to sneak off into a Nunnery. Sesshoumaru gets some insight on a woman that was 'Human'. Read & Review, Please.Complete.Finished.DONE. r


"Kagome?"

Sango asked her quietly, for it was Inuyasha's human night and he was soundly sleeping in a tree high above."Would you mind going and getting more fire wood for us? I'm afraid we did not gather enough, and you know how Miroku keeps trying to sneak into that nunnery across the way." Sango shot a glare towards the monk's silent form, but the laughter was in his eyes.

Kagome knew why he was doing this, his plan was given to her earlier. Tonight he was going to lead Sango away from Inuyasha, making her think that he was going to the nunnery, but he was finally going to tell her how he felt about her. They hardly worried about her anymore, for Kagome had mastered the arrow, and some purification powers. She nodded in understanding, hardly able to stop herself from laughing at the two, and walked into the surrounding woods, knowing already were Miroku had hidden the wood supply they had gathered.

She had decided to take a long walk, it was hardly ever that she got time alone anymore, and she would do anything to get away from all the stress that was put on her. Yet some of the stress gave her heart a big 'thrump', like how Shippou had confessed to her before they left him with Kaede that he wanted her to be his real mother. Ofcourse she aggreed, because in her eyes Shippou had been her son since she found out he had no parents.

Kagome sighed and sat down on the trunk of an oak tree, leaning into it and looking up in the sky. It was a beautiful night. She could just sit here forever. She yawned quietly, stretching her tierd muscles. Inuyasha may have been her friend, but he was a slave driver! He hardly let the group rest for sleep and food, and even more rare was it to let Kagome stop for a bath. That evil Inuyasha was getting worse than the demented guy who had a monkey fetish following them all. Bathes were VERY important to Kagome. Its not like she was dirty, bathes just relaxed her in this unrelaxed Era.

A deep voice took her out of her strange thoughts. At first it soothed her, but then she turned to find her friend Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing away from your keepers, human?"

It was blunt and rude, but something in his voice made Kagome sigh close her eyes. She had gone through this enough with Inuyasha, she wasn't about to start it with his brother.

"I needed time away. And they aren't my keepers." She couldn't help but add. "They're my friends."

His gold eyes regarded her curiously. He didn't feel like killing anything tonight. It was to peaceful, something his life hadn't had enough of. The human girl was leaned against a tree, seemingly perfectly at ease around the Demon Lord Of The West. He was impressed.

Sesshoumaru blinked and found a tree of his own that was relativly close to Kagome's, and he also sat on the ground.

Kagome looked over at him for a moment. "Sesshoumaru, take this as a one time thing, but would you mind if I asked you a question. So atleast someone would know about you."

He tensed. Did he want someone to know about him? Now that he thought about it, Sesshoumaru had never thought anything was different about his life, other than being a little to powerful. His inner self shrugged. If she did anything stupid she would pay, but if she told anyone her question and his answer he would kill the mangy human before she could spread anything to damaging.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and Kagome sighed and looked into the night's sky. It was beautiful.

"Why do you dislike humans so much?" Her voice was quiet. Sesshoumaru followed her gaze into the starlite darkness. He would have sighed, had he not been around a living species.

"It was a rather nasty event from my childhood. I have not trusted anyone since, humans or demons. Demons just seem to keep their promises more than humans." Kagome nodded at the vague answer. It was better than no answer at all.

She leaned back again and closed her eyes, when Sesshoumaru asked her a question of his own.

"Why do you not dislike demons?" He wasn't looking at her when he asked this, rather he was star gazing a hobby the stotic Lord had accquired a long, long time ago.

Kagome sighed and shrugged. "What should I have against people that I haven't met? Its not a race thats corrupted, its the few bad ones trying to kill the race."

Sesshoumaru was startled that the small human girls wisdom. Appearently she had not been raised by idiots like seemingly the rest of her kind was.

"You have been taught well, human." Kagome started at the compliment. Sesshoumaru, compliment.... It just didn't happen! It was Wrong!

She blushed. "Thank you." He just nodded at her, still staring at the stars. Kagome thought of something she could give him im return for the way he was treating her. She smiled to herself.

"Sesshoumaru?" His pointed ear twiched some, but other than that he didn't move. Kagome knew he was listening.

"My dad, before he died, he told me something, and he said to share it with only the people I thought needed to hear it. Your the first one I've told, and I want you to try to understand." Sesshoumaru's head had turned in her direction in anticipation.

"He told me that you can Try to live a life without love, then die. Then redo all of it and Try to Love. Or that you can Love and Live forever." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the wisdom held in her and her father's words. This female of the human race deserved respect. He stood up, and Kagome followed his motion with her eyes as he walked towards her, silk kimono making a sound that could have been associated with the wind.

He offered his one hand to help her stand, and she took it without a second's hesitation. Sesshoumaru nearly gave her a heart-attack when he sweeped a low bow in front of her and then rose to meet her eyes with his smoldering gold gaze.

"This Sesshoumaru thanks you for your wisdom, and for your company. Maybe we could speak with each other more often." Kagome could do nothing but nod at the beutiful gesture. Sesshoumaru turned on his heals and started walking away from her. Kagome felt her spirits fall a little. Was that all? He was just leaving?

Suddenly with a swish of his long silver hair, Sesshoumaru looked at him over his shoulder, about eight feet away from the girl.

He smiled, and Kagome's breath caught.

"Good night, human." He said, loud enough for her to hear. Kagome fumed at his back. She yelled out at his retreating form.

"My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!" She turned away from him and stalked towards the place where Miroku stashed the firewood, not looking back.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smile.

"Good Night, Kagome."


End file.
